1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication processing system provided with two or more communication units which communicate with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventors know a multi-player game system which is used for playing a game by two or more players. The multi-player game system includes communication processing machines respectively corresponding to the players. Each of the communication processing machines is referred to as a game machine. Each game machine has a display unit and operation keys. For the display unit, a monochrome liquid crystal display, a color liquid crystal display, or a cathode-ray tube may be used. The operation keys include cursor keys, a reset key, a start key and functional keys. The game machine allows loading and unloading of a game cassette unit. The game cassette unit provides a ROM (Read Only Memory) and a RAM (Random Access Memory). The ROM stores a game program and a data communication program which controls the game machines to communicate with each other. Since each of the game machines does not store the game program and the data communication program, this game cassette unit has to be loaded to each game machine. The game machines are connected to each other through a communication cable. The data communication program stored in the loaded game cassette unit is executed through the communication cable.
The above multi-player game system is incapable of storing the game program and the data communication program for communicating with the game machines. It is therefore necessary to load the game cassette unit to each game machine as described above. It results in requiring the same number of game cassette units as the game machines. It means that if the players would like to enjoy another game, they all have to buy new game cassette units. It is not economical. Hence, it is necessary to reduce the components needed for enjoying the game in number.